Une fleur pas comme les autres
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [ En cours ] Regina est polygame depuis sa rupture avec Robin. Elle aime plusieurs personnes et Emma en fait partie...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Une fleur pas comme les autres**

 **Ships : Emma / Regina Mills**

 **Note bis : J'écris pour le plaisir et parce que j'adore.**

* * *

 **" Résumé "**

* * *

"Emma ?"  
"Oui, maman ?"  
"Tu vas bien ? Je te trouve bizarre avec ta rupture avec Crochet...  
"Maman, arrête de me parler de lui, s'il te plaît ! On été trop différent..."  
"Différent ? Ou parce que tu as des sentiments pour Regina ?" devina Blanche.

Emma fit des gros yeux à sa mère et dit d'une voix nouée :

"Maman, je n'aime pas Regina puis c'est la mère adoptive d'Henry."  
"Je sais ma chérie mes les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, Emma." dit Blanche-Neige.  
"Hum, je vais prendre un peu l'air, maman." dit la belle blonde, d'un air triste.  
"D'accord, Emma." " A plus tard !" répondit Emma.

Sur ces paroles, la sauveuse de la ville quittait l'appartement de sa véritable mère. Son coeur était brisé depuis que Crochet ne voulait plus d'elle. Depuis, elle rejetait tous les hommes de la bastide avec froideur.

Son coeur n'était pas encore sombre à l'intérieur de sa chair...

* * *

 **Note : Voici, un résumé un peu court, mais c'est le principe d'un résumé.**  
 **Le prologue sera un peu plus long. Puis, j'espère écrire mille mots au moins ^^.**  
 **Merci, de m'avoir lu ! Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note bis :** Bonsoir, voici le prologue de ma fanfic Once Upon A Time ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Ca me mets déjà à moi, c'est l'essentiel ! **XoXoXo**

* * *

 **Le prologue ~**

 **Deux semaines plus tôt _**

* * *

Crochet puis Emma ne se s'entendait plus. Ils étaient au fond du gouffre depuis quelques mois. La sauveuse en avait marre de son don maudit, car elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur autour de ses proches. La jeune femme se sentait maudite dans les relations amoureuses depuis la mort de Neal.

Le noble capitaine prit la parole avec une voix désagréable ;

"Emma, ça devient ridicule ! Nos disputes !"  
"CROCHET ! J'en ai marre de nos disputes comme tu dis !" répliqua-t-elle, en furie.  
"Emma, je t'aime et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, chérie.."  
"Tu aimes ? Sachant que tu n'es pas fiable à cent pour cent sur tes sentiments ?" "Blondinette, je suis désolé..Depuis qu'on est revenu ici, tu es distante !" fit le beau brun.  
"Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec toi, Killian..Je suis désolée." s'excusa, Emma.

La belle blonde reprit son souffle et continua sa conversation avec le pirate, hautain :

"Il me faut une pause, Killian Jones." "Je comprends, Emma..Je prends mes affaires, et je pars."

Killian Jones eut mal au coeur à cause de la décision d'Emma.

Sur ces mots, il quittait l'immense pièce de la maison de la sauveuse. Emma cachait ses larmes en ne montrant aucune émotion sur son visage pâlichon. Dans la pièce, la jeune femme était tremblante et fébrile. Elle cachait ses véritables sentiments au capitaine, car elle avait peur des échecs :

"Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?" marmonna la belle blonde d'une voix faible.  
"Emma, je m'en vais. Je te laisse réfléchir sur notre relation amoureuse, au revoir, Emma."

À la fin de cette belle phrase, Crochet ouvrit la porte puis quitta sa demeure familiale.

* * *

De nouveau toute seule, Emma Swan pleurait à chaude larmes à l'intérieur de la grande pièce de vie. Dedans c'était des couleurs chaleureuses à l'intérieur de la salle du séjour. Les fenêtres disposaient une immense largeur pour la luminosité. La jeune femme détournait son attention sur la photo d'elle puis de Killian Jones.

Elle s'agenouilla sur son carrelage marron ancien..

* * *

 **De nos jours _**

* * *

"Emma !" appela une voix féminine, "tu es ivre ?" "De quoi, je me mêle ? Regina ?" grogna-t-elle, en ignorant sa présence.  
"Il se fait tard, Emma. Puis, Henry n'aime pas te voir dans cette situation-là." fit Madame le Maire.  
"Je m'en fiche de mon fils, Regina Mills !" prononça-t-elle, clairement.

Hélas, Henry entendit cette phrase horrible à son propos :

"Maman ?" dit Henry les yeux brillants.

L'adolescent quitta rapidement les lieux en pleurant :

"Bravo, mademoiselle Swan ! Henry, attends-moi !"  
"Eh, merde !" s'exprima la sauveuse de la ville."

Regina Mills sortit du restaurant puis rejoignit son fils adoptif jusqu'à chez elle..

* * *

 **Bonsoir, fin du prologue en espérant que ça va rester sur votre faim ! XoXoXo**

 **Une petite review ? Merci, de m'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Bonjour à tous ! Puis bonne lecture à tout le monde, et merci pour vos retours sur cette histoire. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un défi pour moi. XoXoXo. Bon weekend à tout(es) !**

* * *

 **De nos jours _**

* * *

Regina Mills rejoignait son fils adoptif dans sa grande demeure luxueuse. À l'intérieur la décoration était neutre avec des couleurs pâles comme le blanc. Ses meubles tenaient du bois ancien dans chaque recoin de la maison. La jeune femme brune montait les escaliers avec une rapidité.

Elle trouvait son fils dans une des chambres du manoir. Ce dernier était dans une position assise sur le bord de la fenêtre. L'adolescent regardait tristement les étoiles. Le teint d'Henry Mills devenait presque pâle.

Regina prit son souffle et dit :

"Mon chéri, ça va ?" lui demanda-t-elle, "Henry Mills?"  
"Oui maman, ça va." répondit-il, sans expression sur le visage.  
"Henry, Emma, ta mère ne va pas très bien, en ce moment."  
"Je la déteste !" s'exclama-t-il, avec un timbre délicat.  
"Ne dit pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai, Henry. Tu l'aimes !"

* * *

Henry regarda enfin sa mère adoptive dans les yeux :

"Je ne suis pas un idiot, maman. Depuis qu'on est revenu ici, rien n'est plus comme avant entre Crochet et Emma, et ça ne me plaît pas !" dit le garçonnet.

Suite à cette parole triste, Regina s'assit à côté de son unique enfant :

"Henry, Emma t'aime beaucoup et tu le sais, non ? Elle traverse une mauvaise passe."  
"Si, je l'ennuie tant que ça, qu'elle s'en aille de Storybrooke !"  
"Tu es en colère, Henry. Ne dit pas ce genre de chose-là..' avoua la brune.  
"J'ai besoin d'être seul, maman." s'exclama, son fils.  
"D'accord, Henry, je te laisse."

Henry détourna sa tête de l'autre sens.

* * *

Regina Mills fermait l'accès derrière elle avec colère. Elle était furieuse envers la sauveuse. Surtout elle avait peur qu'Henry fasse une terrible bêtise à cause des propos de mademoiselle Swan. L'ancienne méchante de StoryBrooke prenait ses clés de voiture, et quitta sa demeure familiale.

* * *

 **Note : Désolée, c'est un peu court, je le sais. 339 mots, ce n'est pas beaucoup, je le sais. Je me rattrape dès que possible. XoXoXo. Je me remets tout doucement à l'écriture. Bisou ! Le prochain chapitre un peu plus long !**

* * *

PS : Une review ?  
Merci, de m'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4

Note : bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre pour le weekend. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! XoXoXo

* * *

 **Deux semaines plus tôt _**

* * *

Killian Jones vivait à bord de son vaisseau depuis sa rupture avec Emma Swan. Il était furieux envers le crocodile. C'était à cause de lui, qu'Emma n'était pas bien depuis son retour du royaume d'Arthur. Il buvait du rhum à l'intérieur d'une gourde ancienne. Ceci dit, il reconnaissait les pas silencieux de Rumple à l'intérieur de son navire.

Crochet pronoça ses mots :

"Je sais que tu es là, crocodile !" commença Jones, "sors de l'ombre !"  
"Je vois que tu vis de nouveau sur ton navire, pirate." "Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons, ténébreux !" cracha, le beau brun.

Rumple ria :

" Tu fais comme si, j'étais responsable de tes actes, Crochet." dit, le crocodile.  
"La ferme, Rumpelstiltskin !" siffla Crochet, entre ses dents, " tu me dégoûtes !"  
"Tôt où`tard, tu me paieras ta dette, pirate."

"N'y pense même pas, Rumpelstiltskin !Tu es toujours aussi fourbe !"

"Moi ? Ou toi ?" "Toi, espèce de salopard !" insulta-t-il, à Rumpelstiltskin."Bizarrement, je ne me sens pas responsable de la rupture entre toi et Emma Swan."

"Dégage de mon navire, ténébreux ! Tes paroles ne vaut rien !"

L'ancien ténébreux lui balança un regard noir devant le beau brun :

" Ne me cherche pas, Crochet ou tu auras un deal."  
"Je n'ai pas peur de tes menaces, Rumpelstiltskin." "Bien, et je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon petit-fils, Henry."

Crochet se tut devant cette menace froide de cet homme.

* * *

 **De nos jours _**

* * *

Dans le restaurant de Granny, il y avait du monde fou à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La grand-mère de Ruby servait des plats gourmands à ses clients dès sept heures du matin. Dedans, il y avait des beaux garçons dans la salle principale du restaurant. Gus et Scarlett discutaient ensemble à propos des femmes devant un bon café chaud. Robin était toujours célibataire depuis la mort de sa femme, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place à l'intérieur de la ville de Storybrooke.

Il ne pensait qu'au bien-être de son fils unique.

* * *

 **Note : Tada, voici la suite de l'histoire !**

 **Merci, encore pour vos retours & vos joies sur vos reviews !**  
 **Bise à toutes !**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A : Bonjour, je reviens sur cette histoire avec mes idées, et sur Regina / Emma. Je me refais la S6, en ce moment. Donc pas de spoiler, s'il vous plaît, merci d'avance et bonne lecture ! Pas d'insulte dans ma fanfic car y'a Robin, et Regina est polygame dans l'histoire.**

* * *

Robin était distant envers les autres villageois de StoryBrooke. Il avait couché une seule fois avec Madame le Maire, Regina Mills. Chez Granny's, il buvait lentement sa bière brune avec Will, le voleur de cœur. Le roi des voleurs était pensif pendant qu'il regardait son fils au coin de l'œil. Robin sourit brièvement devant la vieille dame derrière le comptoir. Regina se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

Madame le Maire s'approcha de lui d'un air distingué :

- _Robin ?_

 _-Regina ?_

 _-On peut se parler ?_

 _-Oui, Will ? Tu peux nous laisser ?_

 _-Comme tu veux Robin, tout le monde mérite sa chance, tu le sais. dit, Will._

 _-Oui, je le sais. répondit froidement le roi des brigands._

Will prit sa chope et rejoignit les autres :

 _-Comment vas-tu ? Robin ? demanda, l'ancienne méchante reine._

 _-Comment je vais ? Bien, malgré que tu ne m'as pas répondu après avoir couché avec moi._

 _-Robin, j'ai bu, ce soir-là….avoua, la sorcière en se mettant à ses côtés._

 _Robin eut un léger rire sarcastique :_

 _-L'alcool n'a rien avoir dans notre histoire, Regina._

 _-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi je suis encore plus malheureuse ? Robin?_

 _-Vie avec moi, Regina. Et, tu ne seras plus malheureuse ! Je te le promets.._

 _-Je ne peux pas, Robin. Je suis polygame. Je commence avoir des sentiments pour une femme._

 _-Polygame ? C'est quoi ? demanda, le voleur blond devant elle._

 _-J'éprouve des sentiments pour plusieurs personnes, Robin. En partie toi, et….quelqu'un d'autre._

* * *

Le bandit eut le cœur serrer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine :

 _-Je vois._

 _-Tu es fâché ? Je le vois dans ton regard..fit, la brune._

 _-Je ne suis pas fâché. Roland t'aime bien, et moi aussi, je l'admets._

 _-Mais ? termina-t-elle, en frémissant._

 _-Mais, tu n'as pas encore oublié celui que tu as aimé autrefois._

 _-Si, je t'assure. Il me faut juste un peu de temps, Robin. Tous les gens que j'aime finissent par mourir, Robin._

Le blond détint un regard triste devant sa belle :

-Regina, moi je ne suis pas mort, tu sais.

-Justement, ça me fait peur, Robin..

Au loin, Emma regarda la scène avec tristesse.

* * *

La blonde pinçait sa fine lèvre avec délicatesse, et échangeait un bref sourire avec le beau capitaine crochet. Malgré ses sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Emma devenait de plus en plus attachante devant Regina Mills.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma Swan rejoignait Madame le Maire qui était de nouveau tout seul après sa conversation avec le roi des brigands. Son cœur ne battait que pour lui, mais aussi pour la sauveuse. La blonde prenait sa chope avec l'aide de sa main droite, puis remerciait Granny's, la grand-mère du restaurant. La vieille dame rendait le sourire à la blonde ainsi qu'à l'ancienne méchante reine.

Emma ne retirait pas sa veste rouge, car elle avait froid. Malgré sa pose avec crochet, il lui manquait énormément depuis sa rupture. La jeune femme de vingt-six ans était un peu dans les nuages depuis un certain temps.

* * *

À vrai dire, elle était aussi presque malheureuse que Regina Mills. La sauveuse. Elle n'était que ça. Une femme qui sauvait les fins heureuses depuis six longues années. Emma en avait un peu marre de son rôle de protectrice envers les personnages. Elle buvait sa bière brune avec un geste lent. Elle déposait son demi sur le comptoir.

Regina Mills brisa enfin le silence entre les deux :

* * *

 _-Emma ?_

 _-Hum ?_

 _-Comment ça va avec Crochet ? demanda, madame le Maire._

 _-On fait une pause, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de savoir dans quoi je me lance._

 _-Ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? reprit, la brune en buvant sa demi._

 _-Non, en aucun. Malgré nos disputes, nos différents pour Henry, c'est autre chose._

 _-À quoi vous pensez ? Emma ? demanda, Regina._

 _-Je ne sais pas. Je pense ma vie à Boston. Mon ancienne vie.._

Regina haussa son sourcil droit d'un air intrigué :

* * *

 _-Avant on se détestait, Emma. Maintenant regarde nous, on a changé !_

 _-Oui, tu as raison, Regina. On a beaucoup changé et pour le bien d'Henry._

 _-Oui, tu as raison. Je te paie un deuxième verre ? proposa, la reine._

 _-Avec plaisir, j'en ai besoin. fit, la blonde d'une voix douce._

 _-Granny ?_

 _-Oui, comme d'habitude, Regina, je sais. répondit, la vieille dame_.

* * *

La patronne du restaurant servit deux chopes aux deux femmes qui furent présentés devant elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma Swan accompagnait Regina jusqu'à chez elle :

-Voilà, Regina.

-Merci, Emma. Comment ça va avec Crochet?

-Bof, on fait une pause...Enfin, je fais une pause car j'en ai besoin.

-Je vois. Moi, avec Robin on nage dans le bonheur mais j'hésite sur notre relation.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je suis polygame Emma…

* * *

-Ah, tu savais que j'avais embrassé Lilly avant Neal ? Un délire entre copines..

Regina rit :

-Non, je ne savais pas Emma. Ca a été comment ? Avec Lilly ?

-Bah à chaque fois, elle piquée ma famille, mes amies du coup je l'ai embrassé..

-Et ? Bon, il se fait tard. J'emmène Henry à l'arrêt de bus demain matin. Tu viens ?

-Avec plaisir, Regina. répondit, la blonde en souriant faussement devant elle.

La brune ferma la porte derrière elle en cachant ses larmes.

* * *

La sauveuse marchait sur les bords du quai avec ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon. La jeune femme détenait un air triste sur sa figure pâle comme de la neige. Son coeur battait à la chamade lorsqu'elle repensait à son fiancé, Killian Jones. Elle l'aimait profondément.

Mais à chaque fois que le bonheur était présent autour d'elle. Le mal s'installe à chaque fois dans la bourgade de storybrooke. Elle soupirait. Profondément, Emma reprenait sa marche, et percevait Rumple devant elle dans l'obscurité de la ville. Loin des yeux. Loin du coeur.

En effet, la blonde ne portait pas Rumple dans son coeur depuis le décès du père d'Henry Mills, Neal. Le grand-père du fils de la sauveuse s'approchait d'elle avec lenteur. Son regard était toujours le même. Hautain et haineux depuis cette nuit-là.


	8. Chapter 8

Évidemment, Emma fallait qu'elle tombe sur Gold. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cet homme. Il était malsain, malhonnête, et sournois. La lune éclairait les environs depuis vingt heures du soir. La blonde n'était pas rassurée sans la présence de Killian Jones. Malgré cela, c'était le grand-père de son fils unique, Henry Mills. Son cœur n'était que pour son môme. Cependant, Emma ne quittait du regard l'époux de Belle droit dans les iris. Les mains étaient dans ses poches.

Gold saisit la parole avec un timbre délicat :

* * *

-Mademoiselle Swan..

-Monsieur Gold..Que me voulez-vous ? demanda, la blonde.

-Juste discuter avec la sauveuse. C'est tout ! répliqua-t-il, entre ses dents.

-Discuter de quoi ? De Neal ? D'Henry ? De ma magie ? lui, balança-t-elle, entre ses dents.

-Non, de toi.

-De moi ? lâcha-t-elle, subitement.

-Oui, de toi.

Elle haussa les épaules devant lui :

* * *

-C'est à propos d'Henry. Qu'il arrête de fouiner dans mes affaires avant que ça ne tourne mal, Emma. Je ne veux pas qu'il se blesse par accident. Compris ?

-Est-ce une menace ? Rumple ? lui, demanda la sauveuse.

-Non, une simple mise en garde, mademoiselle Swan. répondit, l'ancien ténébreux.

Il rit.

Pendant ce long moment, Emma Swan secouait négativement sa tête dans tous les sens. Sa main se glissait dans sa chevelure blonde. Elle était moite. Humide. D'un coup, il se mettait à pleuvoir des grosses gouttes d'eau. La chance n'y était pas avec elle, ces derniers temps. Emma ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait eu comme un vide à l'intérieur elle-même.

Emma Swan sortit une flasque dans sa poche de veste intérieure :

* * *

-J'en ai besoin…

Elle but un coup.. Puis trois et quatre…..


	9. Chapter 9

Emma s'était endormie sur le banc de StoryBrooke près du port. Sa flaque était vide à l'intérieur de l'objet métallique. Elle dormait sur le côté gauche. C'était Ruby qui la réveillait avec du bon café chaud dans sa main droite. La louve faisait un grand sourire à Emma Swan qui avait eu une nuit difficile. La sauveuse se relevait avec difficulté et prenait la boisson chaude dans ses mains.

La louve s'assit à ses côtés :

-Tu as dormi toute la nuit dehors ? Emma ? devina, Ruby.

-Oui, Gold m'a un peu agacée, hier soir.

-À propos d'Henry ? devina, la louve, en gardant le sourie.

-Oui, il ne veut pas qu'Henry tourne autour de son magasin…

-Si, tu veux mon avis, , laisse-le, Emma. Il ne pense qu'à et à ses pouvoirs.

Emma soupira :

* * *

-Je suis un peu inquiète envers Regina, Emma.

-Pourquoi ça ? fit, la blonde à ses côtés.

-Elle est souvent dans le restaurant, toute seule, et parfois ivre.

-Je vois. Je suppose qu'elle a besoin de moi. Enfin, j'imagine !

-Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle est polygame avec Robin.

-Oui, je sais ce que ça veut dire, elle a des sentiments envers plusieurs personnes.

-En effet, Emma. Et, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle t'apprécier un peu avec Robin.

Emma rit :

* * *

-On se déteste mutuellement.

-Vous avez fait du chemin ensemble, Emma. fit, la louve.

-Oui, tu as raison. Et, nous sommes les mères d'Henry...On doit faire des efforts.

-Voilà, qui me ravit, Emma ! Tu viens ? Déjeune au moins chez Granny's. conclua, Ruby.

-Oui, tu as raison, Ruby. Mais, toi, tu n'es pas censé être au royaume enchanté ?

-Si, Dorothy va me rejoindre avec son chien, et je suis heureuse, car avec Mulan cela n'aurait jamais marché entre nous.. termina, la jeune femme avec sa cape rouge.

Emma sourit :

* * *

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, Ruby.

-Merci, Emma. Tu es gentille. Viens...

La louve n'eut pas de nouvelle de Mulan depuis son dernier aventure avec elle dans les bois du monde enchantée.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma suivait Ruby avec lenteur. La jeune femme s'avançait lentement vers la louve. Il n'était que sept heures du matin dans la ville natale des contes de fée. Emma avait un peu froid. Certes. La conversation avec Gold l'avait mit en colère à l'intérieur de sa chaire. Elle avait encore du mal à contrôler sa magie depuis que Ingrid avait été battu par sa lumière. La sauveuse était un peu faible encore.

La blonde soupira intérieurement.

Il y avait très peu de monde dans le restaurant, car il n'était que sept heures du matin dans la bourgade. Emma se mettait à sa place comme d'habitude. Ruby lui servait un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle sur le chantilly. La blonde la remerciait, et Ruby était contente.

Emma reçut un appel de madame le Maire :

* * *

–Regina ?

–Emma, il faut que je te parle.

–Tu as une petite voix, Regina..

–Emma, j'ai un truc important à te dire... fit, la brune.

–Ok, je rentre chez moi, vite fait, et tu veux que je te rejoins ou ?

–Chez moi, fit la reine, en regardant sa photo avec Robin.

–Ok, je serai là vers neuf heures, ça te va ? proposa la blonde.

–Oui, ça me va. A tout à l'heure, Emma. répondit, Regina Mills.

–Oui, à toute.

* * *

Après sa conversation, Emma vit le roi des voleurs devant elle. Il s'assit devant la lumière :

–Bonjour, Emma.

–Bonjour, Robin.

–Je peux te parler ? Cinq minutes ?

–C'est à propos de Regina ? Ou de mo…

–De vous deux, le coupa Robin, Regina a des sentiments pour toi, Emma.

–Des sentiments ? On est l'opposé, Robin ! Je croyais que vous étiez fiancés ?

–On l'est. Mais Regina est polygame. De plus, j'accepte ce choix. Elle n'est pas bien.. fit, Robin.

–Je vois. fit, la blonde. Je m'en doutais un peu. Depuis que j'ai vaincu Ingrid, je ne suis plus la même.

–Je vois. Tu sais, si vous êtes heureuses, toutes les deux, ça me va. Et, Crochet ?

* * *

Emma sourit :

–Crochet un peu de mal, mais ça ira.

–Bien, Je suis content qu'on est trouver un terrain d'entente. fit, Robin.

Emma se leva puis elle remettait sa veste sur ses épaules :

–Désolée, Robin, il faut que j'y aille et que je me prépare pour Henry.

–Je comprends. Regina est une formidable mère avec Roland et Henry.

–Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mon cher Robin.

–Bonne journée, Emma. Balança, le blondinet.

–A toi aussi, Robin. Passe le bonjour à ton fils, Robin.

–Je n'y manquerais pas, sauveuse. Lâcha-t-il, en enlevant sa veste verte.

Emma hocha sa tête, et s'en allait du restaurant…


	11. Chapter 11

**Note : avant dernier chapitre de la fic après ça sera Lilly/Emma... Bonne lecture à tous ! Je vous embrasse ! N'oubliez pas, une review ça rend le sourire à l'auteure qui écrit pour le plaisir.**

* * *

Pour Henry Mills le réveil sonna à sept heures trente du matin. Le bruit du réveil tira le fils de la sauveuse du lit avec difficulté. Sa main se glissa dans le vide pour éteindre l'appareil électronique qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Il appuya fermement sur le bouton afin de ne plus entendre le « _**BIP BIP »**_ qui le stressait énormément. Debout, l'adolescent mit ses pantoufles à ses pieds _ lorsqu'il entendait la voix de sa mère _ en bas des escaliers. Il se vêtit d'une robe de chambre mauve, car il était encore en pyjama.

Henry eut un mal de crâne depuis hier soir.

Le fils de Neal avait mal dormi depuis sa dispute avec sa mère biologique : Emma Swan. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre fine, et descendait lentement les escaliers pour prendre le petit déjeuner. L'adolescent descendit doucement les marches, et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine de Regina Mills.

C'était grand, luxueux, neutre avec des meubles anciens, et modernes. Le cœur du jeune homme battait pour Violette. En effet, il était amoureux d'elle depuis le retour du royaume d'Arthur. Tout le monde était heureux sauf sa mère : Regina, puis son autre maman. Comme il s'y attendait, Regina avait tout préparé pour lui sur la table de cuisine.

Il sourit. Il fut content.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans les bureaux de madame le Maire, Regina attendit sagement Emma Swan dans son office. La brune tapota du doigt sur ses documents beiges avec légèreté. L'ancienne méchante reine releva sa mèche brune qui la gênait sur sa frange. Enfin, Emma était là. Plus tôt que prévu.

Regina se mit à la rêverie : « _**Que vais-je dire à Emma ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que je t'aime ? C'est idiot ! Notre différence est bien trop grande ! Maintenant, il est trop tard ! Je viens d'un autre monde, et elle de celui-ci. Bref, ce n'est pas le véritable amour, mais j'ai juste besoin qu'elle me le dise... »**_

Emma entra à l'intérieur de son bureau, et elle lançait un regard d'interrogation. Regina comprit qu'Emma éprouvait des sentiments envers son égard depuis la mort d'Arthur et d'Ingrid.

Le silence y régnait dans le bureau de la reine.


End file.
